


A Wolf and Her Dog - Playlist

by suneise



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneise/pseuds/suneise
Summary: An Arya x Sandor Playlist with Lyric Analysis***note I only ship an aged up and/or Season 8 Arya (who is canonically 18) w/ SandorEach chapter will contain a link to the song so you can listen and feel the feels, as well as the lyrics that spoke to me as being about these two.





	1. The Complete Playlist - No Lyrics, No Analysis

1) Oh Comely - Neutral Milk Hotel

2) I Hope That I Don’t Fall in Love with You - Tom Waits 

3) It Will Come Back - Hozier

4) Ouija - Beacon for Ghosts

5) Can’t Help Falling in Love(cover) - Mountain City

6) Song for a Guilty Sadist - Crywank

7) Cherry Wine - Overcoats(cover)

8) In the Woods Somewhere - Hozier

9) Closer - Nine Inch Nails 

10) Desire - Meg Myers

11) My Blood - Twenty One Pilots

12) As it Was - Hozier

13) Here You Come Again - Dolly Parton

14) Dire Wolf - Grateful Dead

15) To Be Alone - Hozier

16) Hallelujah - Jeff Buckley

17) Can’t Nobody Love You- The Zombies

18) Love is Blindness - Jack White

19) NFWMB - Hozier

20) Go Your Own Way - Fleetwood Mac

21) I’m on Fire - The Staves

22) Woke Up New - The Mountain Goats

23) Young Blood - Noah Kahan

24) Hold On - Tom Waits

25) If I Loved You - Delta Rae

26) when the party’s over - Billie Eilish

27) The Night We Met - Lord Huron

28) Moment’s Silence - Hozier

29) bad guy - Billie Eilish

30) I Love You Like an Alcoholic - The Taxpayers

31) Fell in Love with a Girl - The White Stripes

32) Whore - In This Moment

33) Closer - Kings of Leon: 

34) Love Song for a Vampire - Annie Lennox: 

35) Big God - Florence + the Machine

36) Last Night on Earth - Green Day

37) Started - Iggy Azalea

38) Otherside - Avi Kaplan 

39) I Can’t Go On Without You - KALEO

40) Happier - Marshmello, Bastille

41) Graceless - The National

42) Furr - Blitzen Trapper

43) Beggin for Thread - BANKS

44) Take Me To Church - Hozier

45) Go to War - Nothing More

46) Kissing You Goodbye - The Used

47) Follow You - Bring Me The Horizon

48) Smother Me - The Used

49) No Children - The Mountain Goats

50) Memento Mori - Crywank

51) Black is the Color of my True Love’s Hair - Greg Dulli 

52) Howl - Florence and the Machine 

53) Creep - Post Modern Jukebox Cover

54) Before I Ever Met You - BANKS


	2. Oh Comely - Neutral Milk Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to 'Oh Comely' by Neutral Milk Hotel here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-fjyEIgWik

_ Oh comely, I will be with you when you lose your breath,  
chasing the only meaningful memory you thought you had left _

_Know all your enemies, we know who our enemies are. _

_ Comely _ \- pleasant to look at; attractive. On the ride to King's Landing, pre-final battle, where Arya and Sandor play catch up on all the years they had been separated from each other. They exchange stories of reunions and deaths, of Braavos and wildlings, of going beyond the wall and building septs for peaceful communes, of injustice, blindness, and how terribly bad it hurts to be stabbed. They discuss who on their list has been dealt with in one way or another, and who is left. Sandor believes the only "meaningful memory" he thought he had left was getting revenge and killing his brother, until Arya came back into his life. Both face the battle in King's Landing fully prepared to die for their separate causes, but both silently wishing there could be some other way.


	3. I Hope That I Don’t Fall in Love with You - Tom Waits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to 'I Hope That I Don’t Fall in Love with You' by Tom Waits here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTfwWKlVLYM

_ Well the room is crowded, people everywhere_  
_And I wonder, should I offer you a chair?_  
_Well if you sit down with this old clown_  
_Take that frown and break it_  
_Before the evening's gone away_  
_I think that we could make it_  
_And I hope that I don't fall in love with you _

_ I can see that you are lonesome just like me, and it being late, you’d like some company, and I hope that you don’t fall in love with me _

Sandor, post battle of Winterfell during the celebration, wrought with emotions, amazed that him and Arya are still alive. Amazed that the girl took down the Night King herself and is still living to tell the tale. In a crowded room of people, still feeling so helplessly alone, until he sees Arya celebrating and watches her. He sips his ale silently brooding, watching flocks of people, one after another, congratulate her, toast to her, fill up her cup. She's uncomfortable. She hated this kind of scene. As the celebration begins to die down, Arya sees that Sandor is one of the few still standing and coherent, so she sits with him. The two spend the rest of the night talking and drinking.  
Sandor has hopelessly caught feelings and he degradingly hopes Arya doesn’t fall for him.


	4. It Will Come Back - Hozier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to 'It Will Come Back' by Hozier here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMhZ18EmlFA

_Don’t let it in with no intention to keep it, Jesus Christ don’t be kind to it, honey don’t feed it, it will come back_

__

__

_You know better babe, you know better babe_  
_Than to smile at me, smile at me like that_  
_You know better babe, you know better babe_  
_Than to hold me just, hold me just like that_  
_I know who I am when I'm alone_  
_Something else when I see you_  
_You don't understand, you should never know  
How easy you are to need_

POV of Sandor - Never having let love, or even lust, into his life, Sandor is confused and agitated at Arya's advances. He's not afraid of anything - no man, no creature, no war - but Arya has awoken a deep rooted fear in him. A fear of intimacy and emotional vulnerability. His walls are high and impenetrable but the little bitch has found a crack in it, a weak spot to crawl her way into and nestle into, just like how she crawls into his bed at night and curls her small frame around him. How she'll catch his glance from across the room and give him this _smile_ worse than any cut from a blade. The sting of feeling loved, of feeling wanted. He spends every day waiting for her to inevitably leave because no one in his life has ever stayed, has ever truly _ wanted _ him before. Until now. He will never admit it, but like a loyal dog he'll always come crawling back to her. 


End file.
